Double The Green Eyes
by Cho Chang2
Summary: Please Read New Author. A new girl who lives with Malfoy and friends with.... well u gotta read 2 find out
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi. I am Jessica Kimberly Rander. I am fifteen years old.   
I'm 5"7 with curly night-time black hair and green eyes.   
Ever since I was a little child, I never liked my green eyes.   
My mum and dad seemed to dislike my green eyes also.   
When I was five they gave me contacts that were brown to hide them.   
I go to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
I moved from the United States to here. My school burned down from an out of control fire.   
Many people died including my Scurar mother and father.   
My mother was a protection against darker forces teacher.   
My mum was very good at it and taught me higher grades of magic.   
My father was a magic potion teacher. He loved to teach about potions that were very powerful.   
I am a pureblood not that it matters to me. I had to beg my mum to let me join in muggle sports.   
Muggles always have been my friends. They were always fun. I took Gymnastics and Karate for five years.   
I started both around six. My mum use to live here in England and go to Hogwarts.   
She was good friends with Debby Malfoy. She always made sure if I ever for any reason go there that I go in Slytherin.   
I stay with them now. I have no family members. Debby likes to buy me all of these pretty robes   
and Lucius takes me to all kinds of wizard streets. She is the only other person besides mum dad and me who knows I have green eyes.   
Draco overheard us talking about my different eye color. We were talking how I should get rid of my contacts and just change it permanently   
but (I did not 'cause I am use to my contacts). Ever since then, he has been trying to see me without my contacts.   
I need to make a shield on the door before I go to bed 'cause I take them out every night. We are going shopping tomorrow.   
I am getting my schoolbooks.   
  
This is so much fun. I met a few kids from the school. Crabbe and Goyle were nice to me. Draco threw ice-cream all over   
Crabbe and Goyle got Malfoy with chocolate in his blond hair. It was so funny. You never would have known he had blond hair. I got a picture of it.   
I love the camera.   
I bring it everywhere so I can get a picture of something like this happens. When I went to get a new dress robe, I saw Harry Potter.   
Well I was trying on another one for a   
party that all of the Malfoy's were going to.   
I went outside to the dressing room to show Debby and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were outside yelling about something.   
  
Harry: You have always been annoying  
Draco: You are…  
Me: Draco where is your mum  
  
Harry turned around. It shocked me. He had the same green eyes I had. I just started at them. I could feel some tingling in my hand   
and it is like I wanted to grab my wand.   
I looked away to make sure the Draco wouldn't make the connection between Harry's eyes and mine.  
  
Draco: She is outside. That is a great. You and I will be the best couple at the ball tonight.  
Me: We aren't a couple. Will you stop saying that! I am just going because your mum thinks I should.   
Draco: Potter have you met my girl…  
Me: Don't even say it Draco. I would blow myself away before I even let you hold my hand. Let me correct that. I will blow you away before…  
Draco: Ok Ok  
Harry: Ha.  
Me: Sorry. My name is Jessica K. Rander  
Harry: Harry J. Potter  
Draco: Why bother Potter? Everyone knows who you are   
Harry: What school do you go to?  
Me: I am starting school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry: what house do you think you are…  
Draco: She is in Slytherin. Her mum made sure she would be.   
  
Debby walked in finally.   
  
Debby: That is a wonderful robe and I love the silver. You will be a wonderful looking bride for my dear darling Draco.  
Me: Not if I have anything to do with it.  
Debby: What? I couldn't hear what you said sweetie.  
Me: I can't wait.  
Debby: Well go change back darling we have two hours to put on your make-up  
Me: You don't have to. I really don't like make-up.  
Debby: Don't be silly. Make-up and clothes make the woman and you are beautiful. You would be perfect if you just put a spell to make your eyes permanently brown.  
Draco: Mum what is her real eye color?  
Debby: I am not telling you so stop asking or I will remove you allowance this week.  
Me: Ok I am ready. Bye Potter.  
Harry: It is just Harry. I will see you in school.  
Draco: No you won't   
  
Well that is about it. What fun would it be if i finished it all now? If i get 10 good reviwes i will   
be happy to put a second one. It will be called Double the green eyes part II.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok. This is a part II. You can see the first. It is called Double the green eyes.  
I have not finished everything but I am going slowly. I just to make this clear that it isn't the   
old harry potter has a long lost relative stuff. So if you are looking for that go someplace else.  
My stories might go from PG to R to G to NC-17 but if i ever do an NC-17 I will make a nother verson like R or PG-13.  
I feel bad. i know alot of people have been writing about new students but I try to make mine unexpected so please  
keep reading mine. I will see you on double the green eyes part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Debby walked in finally.   
  
Debby: That is a wonderful robe and I love the silver. You will be a wonderful looking bride for my dear darling Draco.  
Me: Not if I have anything to do with it.  
Debby: What? I couldn't hear what you said sweetie.  
Me: I can't wait.  
Debby: Well go change back darling we have two hours to put on your make-up  
Me: You don't have to. I really don't like make-up.  
Debby: Don't be silly. Make-up and clothes make the woman and you are beautiful. You would be perfect if you just put a spell to make your eyes permanently brown.  
Draco: Mum what is her real eye color?  
Debby: I am not telling you so stop asking or I will remove you allowance this week.  
Me: Ok I am ready. Bye Potter.  
Harry: It is just Harry. I will see you in school.  
Draco: No you won't   
  
After we got back, Debby strapped me to a chair. She really did. She did all of these things to me. Made my hair extra shiny and made sure the curls "bounced" every time I stepped. Made sure my lips were a shiny red. She got Hedger (the house elf) do my nails. I didn't think that was fair. She put blush on me and made my contacts glitter a bit when the light hit it right. It was extremely boring. Lucius and Draco were dressed up rather nicely and Draco asked everyone to make sure everyone knew it.   
  
Draco: You look wonderful Kimberly  
Me: Don't call me by my middle name.  
Draco: Sorry   
Lucius: You two look simply ravishing.   
  
He kissed Debby's hand. Draco walked up, kneeled in front of me, and kissed mine.   
I knew he was trying to be romantic but I didn't like him that way. He was always trying to impress me.   
He also had this idea of what a perfect witch/wizard is and I disagreed with him. (I never said it because the whole family thought   
the same thing and I am a quiet person. At least that is what other people say.) The party was boring. I had to dance with Draco  
and he kept squeezing my ribs too hard.   
I had to keep squeezing his hand 'till he realized.   
  
On the way to the school, it was a quiet ride. I bought some pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs. I read a muggle book about how a little girl was adopted to a rich man from an orphanage. It was a wonderful story. I sat on the side. I listed to my music over the rain and thunder. Vincent and Goyle tried to play a trick on turning my book into a baby spider but they turned it into a puppy. It was so cute I couldn't put it down. After turning it back into a book,   
I went to change but when I found my luggage, it had been open already. I went to find Draco. He was probably hiding one of my robes for a joke. I knocked on the door.  
  
Me: Give me my robe.  
Draco: Oh so that is why  
Me: Why what  
Draco: The robe didn't fit  
Me: How long have you been in there  
Draco: an half and hour  
Me: It took you that long to figure out it wasn't your robe.   
Draco: Can you just get me my robe.  
Me: Fine but I need to sow your name on your robes for now on.  
Draco: Ha Ha very funny (he said bitterly)  
Me: Here is your robe.   
Draco: Here is yours  
Me: I gotta wash this now  
Draco: Why  
Me: Cause you tried to put it on and it might be sticky from that chocolate.  
Draco: Just go change. We are going to be there soon.  
Me: You don't have such a good sense of humor.  
  
After changing and getting out of the train, I saw Harry Potter green eyes flicker. I also saw Ron Weasley wild red hair and Hermione Granger bushy hair in the mess of students. Draco told the whole story about them but I didn't believe half of what he said.   
I don't think that a two boys and a girl would run to the woods and fight a troll and drag it to a girls bathroom to show off. The sky was pouring water all over the place and  
I had to drag my robe threw the mud and my shoes were muddy but nothing was worst then the ice-cold lake.   
I was walking threw the harsh winds and the rain and my mom's favorite necklace some how clipped off my neck. It fell in the lake and before I knew it I threw my books on the side and made a dive in.  
It was pitch black and ice-cold.   
The water sank into my skin like little needles. I saw the necklace glisten silver in front of me at first and then a mermaid swam and grabbed it.   
I took my wand and said as best as I could accio necklace. It didn't come to me. Luckly the mermaid dropped it and I swam & I grabbed it.  
I always swam in the pool all year around so I knew how to swim but I could not hold my breath any longer.   
I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore I felt something grab me and push me up, I broke the top of the water. Before I looked up,  
I looked at the water. Ok. I was lucky that my contacts stayed in.   
No one will ever see my green eyes. I swam to shore where people were looking at me with bewilderment. I put my wand in my pocket and walked towards the entrance.   
When I got to half way to the door Vincent caught up to me  
  
Vincent: Great dive. Wanted to show off before you got into school.   
Me: No Vincent.  
Vincent: Don't call me that.  
Me: Well if you want to know my necklace fell in and I just went in after it.  
Vincent: You could have summoned it  
Me: Couldn't see it. My vision was blurred.  
Vincent: You look like a wet rat  
Me: Thanks  
Vincent: Anytime. Here are your books.  
  
After that, he disappeared in the crowd. When I got to the castle, I saw a reflection in one of the suits of armor. He was right.   
My hair wasn't curly and black anymore. It was wet, strait, and full of dark green seaweed. I had no idea where everything was.   
I need to go to take a shower and change but first I needed to find someone that I knew or saw before. Red hair stood out of the crowd.   
Maybe Harry was with them and I could ask where to go. I met up with a boy with red hair and luckily it was Ron, Hermione and Harry was along side him.  
  
Ron: Hey you're the girl who jumped into the lake. You're a great swimmer  
Me: Yea. Thanks. I am Jessica. I know your Ronald Weasley and your Hermione Granger.  
Hermione: How did you know?  
Me: Draco told me.  
Harry: Hi Jessica. Guys, this is the person I was talking about. So, where is Malfoy?   
Did he dare you to jump in the lakeg?  
Me: No. My mom's necklace fell in. Where do I clean up?   
Hermione: Don't know. We are in Gryffindor.  
Me: Ok. I had better go ask a teacher.  
Hermione: I go with you.  
Me: Thanks. Let me just get my clothes from my trunk.  
  
We met up a person named Professor Snape.  
  
Snape: What are you doing? You should be in the Great Hall.  
Me: I am sorry it is just that this is my first year and I need to get cleaned up.  
Snape: Ok. Miss. Granger you can go to the hall now.   
Hermione: But professor  
Snape: Go   
  
Hermione walked away saying something under her breath. Snape looked at me and he didn't smile.  
  
Snape: Who are you and why are you all covered in seaweed.  
Me: Well sir my mom's necklace came off and fell in the lake so I went after it. My name is Jessica K. Rander   
Snape: What house are you   
Me: I am Slytherin  
Snape: Well that is nice to know. You can take a shower here.  
Me: In here  
Snape: Yes and hurry up please  
Me: You can go sir   
Snape: Miss. Rander you don't know where it is  
Me: It will take me a while and I am good at finding my way  
Snape: Are you sure?  
Me: Yes sir and by the way, what do you teach  
Snape: Potions  
Me: great! My dad taught potions too and he taught me a lot about it  
Snape: I know you will be a great student  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The shower was relaxing but it took long to get the seaweed out. With my drying charm, I was out after thirty minutes. I ran downstairs and followed the talking. I ran into an annoying little ghost and after trying to grab my hair and uncurl it (no one touches my hair) I preformed a freezing charm. I use to take my dad's wand and dress him up in dresses so I decided to do that to this annoying ghost. He screamed and unfortunately, everyone heard it. Teachers came up followed by students. All I said was " He was bothering me" and a bunch of students started clapping. A few more ghosts came and picked up the dressed up one. I walked into the crowed and met up with Draco. Everyone was patting me on the back. People started walking back to the Hall. It was very pretty. It was much larger then our eating hall. The food was wonderful and I love the desserts. After dinner was done, a single owl came in the hall before everyone started leaving. It flew up and dropped a letter in my ice cream. I opened it and smoke popped up. What was in the letter scared me and I couldn't believe it. Everyone gasped and screamed. The smoke formed words.  
  
You are a lucky girl. Pity that all of those children died just because of you. None of them survived. Too bad we didn't know to seal that exit too. Don't worry. You will be with your parents soon. Enjoy life while you can. You and Harry Potter.  
  
The smoke turned into the Dark Mark and bursts in to flames. It stopped as fast as it started and disappeared. My mind was filling with thought. I saw my old school with everyone screaming trying to stop the flames from spreading with water and charms. I saw my mom and dad running and trying to pull kids away. I remember the ceiling falling and kids being buried under. I remember falling and slipping on a kitten's tail and into an underground room with a way out. I tried to get back outside to lead people but the flames had already blocked the door. I heard the screaming and pleading. I was able to open my door a bit just for the kitten to escape. I ran outside and fainted. I remember how the rain falling on me and wizards and witches stopping the fire. Everything burnt down. I woke up crying in the infirmary with my kitten lying on my side. A nurse came to the side of me.   
  
Woman: Are you ok dear  
Me: I feel fine. Where am I and how did I get here  
Woman: I am Madam Pomfrey. You are in the infirmary and you fainted  
Me: I fainted?  
Pomfrey: Well dear. After you saw that terrible mark and you started shaking. Before anyone knew it, you were on the floor. Professor Star brought you up here.   
Me: How long have I been up here.  
Pomfrey: About twenty minutes. Tell me dear what caused you to shake and cry.   
Me: I saw my mom and dad die.  
Pomfrey: That is terrible.  
Me: Can I go now?  
Pomfrey: You need to finish all that chocolate at the side of you first. Then I will call someone to escort you to your common room.  
Me: Thank you madam.  
Pomfrey: You are a nice girl.  
  
After swallowing most of the chocolate and letting Salem have, a bit a handsome person came in.  
  
Me: Who are you  
Pomfrey: he will be escorting you to your room. He is Professor Derrek Stars. He is the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.  
Me: So was my mom.  
Stars: Good. You should have a head start. Let's go.  
Me: Ok. Thank you Madam,  
Pomfrey: Your welcome. I hope I don't see you in my office again.  
  
After walking for about twenty minutes, I came to the Slytherin entrance. Professor Sky and I had a convocation about what they taught me in my school. He was impressed by my knowledge. He left after we turned the corner. I knocked on the trapdoor. Draco came out and told me the password (frog legs) and I walked in. I liked the green in the common room and some people were in there.   
  
Draco: Are you ok.   
Me: I am fine  
Draco: You were shacking so bad and you were crying too.  
Me: I know. I've been told.  
Pansy: Are you ok?  
Me: I am fine. I rather not think about it.  
Vincent: Do you want to play chess.  
Me: Sure Vincent. I am ok at it. My mom showed me all her grandpa's secrets.  
Vincent: STOP THAT!!!!  
  
After ten minutes and four games of chess, I beat over and over Vincent. I was tired and I got a headache 'cause I was thinking too much. After I changed, I went strait to bed. I had horrible dream about Hogwarts burning down with fire everywhere. Just seeing a candle could bring back horrid memories. After a restless night, I went to look around. I took a quick shower and decided to walk around. I walked up and downstairs. I learned what steps to skip the hard way. I found myself to a dungeon. Over to the far end I saw a little red head girl stirring a potion  
  
Ginny: Hello. You're the girl who humiliated Peeves  
Me: Yea. I am Jessica.   
Ginny: I am Ginny…  
Me: Weasley I know. Draco told me about your family but I really don't believe him.   
Ginny: Are you in Slytherin?  
Me: Yes. My mom wanted me to be in Slytherin so Dumbledore put me in it as her last request.   
Ginny: She died? Was it you know who that did it? Is that why … Sorry.  
Me: No big deal. You had better stir that potion. What is it anyway?  
Ginny: It is a hair dying potion. I want to get rid of this red hair. All Weasley have red hair and I want to try something different.  
Me: Let me help. A pint of frog blood, sprinkles of pixie dust and a bit of color of what you want it to be.  
Ginny: Oh yeah. I forgot.  
Me: All you need is something, anything at all that you want your hair color to be.  
Ginny: How about brown hair.  
Me: It is your choice  
Ginny: I need something brown.   
Me: How about some a little of the wood on the cabinet  
Ginny: Snape will surly expel me if I do.  
Me: Have a bit of my backpack. It is a nice light brown.  
Ginny: I couldn't. It is new. I can tell.  
Me: Don't mind at all. Ok. All you need to do is swallow the potion.   
Ginny: Great. What do you think.   
Me: You look nice. Did you tell Ron, Fred and George you were doing this.  
Ginny: No  
Me: Oh. Lets go to breakfast.  



End file.
